My Fair Lady
by Midnight Crow
Summary: Fukuda gets hitched...to a Chinese princess?
1. One: Proposal

****

MY FAIR LADY

author - Shirodachi

contact - shirodachi@hotmail.com

series - Slam Dunk

genre - romance/humor

rating - PG

summary - Fukuda gets hitched…to a Chinese princess! [Fukuda x OC]

author's note - Well I need a break from another fic I'm taking care of, which I haven't posted here. I realized I'm trying too hard to be realistic. This other fic won't be an AU, but some things which can't be explained by the laws of Physics might happen here, and I want to stretch my limits. Have fun reading please.

feedback - Very much appreciated. May range from a full account to a 'nice! continue please!' Flames will only be accepted if people are signed in. I hate it when flamers don't put their names.

disclaimer - Slam Dunk and its characters are owned by Inoue Takehiko/I.T. Planning.

CHAPTER ONE - Proposal

"Fukuda Kitcho-san. Fukuda Kitcho-san. Please come to the Head Office _immediately_."

The sounds in the gym suddenly dropped into silence. Everyone stared at the blaring speaker attached to a corner of the Ryonan gym. 

"What's that?" Aida Hikoichi scratched his head, confusion written all over his fresh face. He even stopped pressing his pen.

Uekusa Tomoyuki shrugged and passed the ball without so much a word. 

"I think it said something about Fukuda." Koshino Hiroaki interjected and pointed to their teammate. Fukuda Kitcho was having a hard time defending from Sendoh Akira, who was trying to elude him and get the ball into the hoop.

Coach Taoka's resounding footsteps broke the little chat, as the respected coach entered the court, they all made way for him. Except for Fukuda and Sendoh, that was. They were so engrossed in their private battle.

Upon seeing the coach, Sendoh arched his eyebrows and straightened up. Fukuda saw it as an opening and snatched the ball.

"Wow! Fukuda-san got the ball from Sendoh-san!" A freshman piped out. Murmurs flooded the gym.

Taoka tapped Fukuda's shoulder, causing the Number 13 player to give him a brief glance.

"What was that all about?" The coach pointed with his thumb at the speaker. "You were needed at the Office."

Fukuda shook his head.

"Are you in any trouble of some sort?" His eyes narrowed. "You'd better tell me…"

"No, sensei, I'm not." Fukuda answered quietly.

"Then why aren't you going to the office now?"

He shrugged. "I'll go later, if you don't mind." He gripped the ball tighter.

Coach Taoka's fist immediately clenched. Suddenly Sendoh's hand was on the coach's shoulder. "Relax, Sensei. And besides, you yourself don't want our practices disturbed, don't you, sensei?" He flashed his trademark smile. Taoka let out a groan.

"Don't tell me you'll do the same, Sendoh? You won't go when you're called to the office?"

"Well…that depends…" The Ryonan ace made a show out of pretending to think. "If we weren't practicing for the Winter Games, I would leave the gym."

Taoka groaned once more.

"But we are practicing for the Winter Games," Hikoichi whispered to his senior Koshino. "Does that mean he's--"

"That was the point, Hikoichi."

The Ryonan team continued to play their practice game. Fukuda seemed very much unaffected by the little announcement, and the fact that almost everyone's eyes were still plastered onto him.

They were starting to get their concentration back when a strange sound came from outside the gym.

"What's that?" Hikoichi asked for the second time, his mouth chewing nervously at the end of his pen.

Everyone, even those who tried their best to ignore the sound, was forced to listen.

It was the sound of feet. Sort of like how it would sound if the whole Ryonan track team was running towards the gym.

"Stampede!" Uekusa yelled across the noise. It was getting closer.

"Don't be silly!" Koshino snapped back. "How can there be--"

All of a sudden, a _very _unexpected _BAM! _reverberated throughout the gym as something crashed onto its doors. Everyone jumped. A few curses escaped from some mouths.

"What in the world…!" uttered the Ryonan coach. Trying his best not to shiver in the absolute apprehensiveness of the situation, he moved closer to check the source of the disturbance.

To the surprise of the whole team the gym doors slid open, shedding light to the matter (and the gym.)

Sound was proven to be faster than light, as it was the voice that reached them first.

"I'LL NEVER DO IT! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"

The shrill, piercing complaints made everyone cover his ears. Fukuda almost dropped the ball. Sendoh, always composed, moved in to steal it.

A girl in a green silk dress rushed inside the gym, colliding with Taoka, who collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. She was totally out of place with almost everyone wearing the Ryonan basketball uniform. Her dark, ebony hair was arranged in a bun, and a touch of makeup was noticeable from her fair skin. She skidded to a stop and faced outside again. Cupping her hands beside her mouth, she yelled once more: "I SAID YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! I'LL NEVER AGREE TO YOUR DEMANDS!!! I'LL GET IT ALL MYSELF!!!"

"Who…IS THAT!?" Koshino demanded, incredulous.

"She's beautiful!" Hikoichi turned red and fumbled for his pen. "I must check--!"

He received a bop from Koshino.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Koshino advanced towards the newcomer, determined to give her a piece of his mind. How dare she come barging in, disturbing their holy practice, and yelling like an old woman who had just been cheated by fake Boy Scouts?

"Yes?" She answered curtly, turning around to give her the full impact of her almond-shaped and mascara-lidded eyes.

Koshino stepped back, all words forgotten. _She's…beautiful…_

"Is Fukuda Kitcho here?" She asked the Number 6 player, her voice cold as ice.

"Yes…he's…umm…" stammered Koshino, and he let his shaking finger point the way.

By this time Sendoh (calm and composed) had been able to steal the ball from his teammate. Like the basketball genius he was, he made a quick dash for his hoop, eluding people with the same ease as a politician to his taxes.

The girl's eyes widened as she was able to witness one of Sendoh's amazing dunks.

"That's him!?" Her shrill, fingernails-on-the-blackboard voice asked Koshino. All dignity forgotten, she started jumping up and down. 

"GOOOOOO KIT-CHAAAAAN!!!"

Fukuda's head swerved, his glare enough to dissolve metal. 

There was a chorus of 'Huh?'s and 'What?'s from the team. Everyone looked at each other.

"Go Kit-chan! Go Kit-chan!" The girl was still screaming.

Sendoh wiped the sweat off his forehead, noticing nothing. 

Taoka was still on the floor unconscious. Uekusa poked the coach's arm, trying his best to wake him up.

Finally Fukuda couldn't take it anymore. That…whoever that was had the nerve to yell out his childhood nickname - and for no apparent reason at all! Who was she anyway and why had she come here!?

Koshino mustered up enough courage (and stability) to interrupt her again. "Excuse me…"

But Fukuda has reached where they were standing. He raised his open palm…

…and grabbed the girl's waving arm. "Would you stop that?" he asked pointedly.

She stared at him as if she was looking at an alien. "Who are _you_?"

"Who are _you_?" He threw the question back.

"Wow, Fukuda-san isn't affected by her in anyway…" another first-year piped in.

"Excuse _me_?" The girl cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't know who I am?"

"Apparently not." Fukuda muttered under his breath.

"WHAAAAAAAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!! OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME SINCE YOU'RE IN JAPAN BUT WHAT I CAN'T TAKE IS YOUR ATTITUDE!! I AM _THE PRINCESS LIN HOUFA_ FROM THE LIN FAMILY AND I WILL NOT TAKE THIS INSOLENCE!!"

She stamped her foot. Coach Taoka, who had woken up this moment, fainted again as the magic of the shrieks worked on him.

Fukuda's hands were on his ears, as everyone else's.

"What! remove those hands right now and listen to me!"

He did as he was told. "You could have said it in a different way." His voice was a stark contrast to the loud and ear-splitting voice of the so-called Princess. "You don't need to yell."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SUGGESTING--"

"O-hime-sama, O-hime-sama!" An old man with greying hair and wearing a butler's uniform suddenly appeared in their midst. He had come from the left-open doors of the gym, his breath ragged from running. He reached Houfa and kowtowed to her, much to everyone's shock.

"Is she really…!?" was what everyone thought. Except for Hikoichi, who said it out loud.

__

I officially have no idea on what is happening here, reflected Fukuda.

The old man continued kowtowing until Houfa noticed. "Ah, Sonoda-san. You're here." She scowled, almost destroying her beauty. "I thought I said--"

"O-hime-sama, forgive me, but we must go back to the office…"

"What are you saying?" She put her hands to her hips. "I'm not going there, plus, that stupid guy--"

"Principal," Sendoh supplied.

"--yeah, whatever is obviously trying to get some of me! Did you even see those lewd eyes of his?! Of course I'm not going back there!"

"But he--"

"But nothing! Don't you see, Sonoda-san! I've found him already!" Her mood suddenly flipped again, and again she started jumping up and down. "There he is! Fukuda Kitcho!"

She was pointing at Sendoh.

"_I'm_ Fukuda Kitcho." Fukuda snapped, a rare event for the one who was usually dazed and kept his thoughts to himself.

The gym was as silent as a rock then.

Wide eyes turned to Fukuda, and red lips formed into a perfect 'O'. "You're Fukuda?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the shouting.

He nodded, suspicious.

The silence was broken by sharp, loud laughter. Houfa was holding her stomach, doubling up.

"She's mad…!" everyone thought wildly. Except for Hikoichi, who thought "She's beautiful…!"

Houfa wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving a streak of mascara on her hand. "Please, don't make me laugh. I thought he," she pointed at Sendoh, "was Kit-chan and I thought 'Wow, I may still have a chance', but when you suddenly said you were Fukuda--"

She stopped laughing. Her face hardened and a low growl was heard.

"I am seriously _not_ getting hitched to the likes of you." Houfa snarled, her voice dripping with venom.

---

author's additions -- Well, this certainly proved to be a different experience for me! Spur of the moment, and I'm not trying hard to put heavy descriptions! Please review! Oh, and I'm not Chinese, so I absolutely have no idea of the language. Maybe someone would like to help with some words? ^^;

__

O-hime-sama = Princess


	2. Two: Threats

Here is the second chapter to this fic. By the way, if you've forgotten already, you are reading "My Fair Lady", and I am blatantly confessing that it is a Fukuda x OC. I hope I've intrigued you enough.

That's right, Houfa is a Chinese princess. I, unfortunately, am not - I'm not even Chinese. I'm doing my research though. I truly thank the people who have put up with me *waves to Silhouette Panther!!!* XD However, my true purpose in writing this fic was to _have fun_ (don't we all?) So, I'm not trying to twist my brain into thinking of how to fit everything into the hole that is called "The Real World." Forgive me if the characters become OOC. I'm having fun with them. XD

Last but not the least, here are some replies to reviews: (Because we love to get replies)

Lazuli -- Hah! First to review… =P Read her fic 'The Fan' and 'Dilemma'! Dilemma's a Fujima fic by the way! XD

Frack -- Yes, the idea of Fukuda and a princess is amazing isn't it? XD Or OOC…I don't care anyway!

tensaispira -- You're behind me!? No! Go in front of me! I will worship the way you walk because you have reviewed my humble fic… *cries*

Silhouette Panther -- Hehehehehehe…Thanks for the fast reply. Thanks for the Chinese lesson too! *grins*

lambie -- You've forgotten about Fukuda!? Why!? Why forget Fukuda? ^^; Lol - Fukuda's not even a favorite of mine, but… *kicks fic*

ayu -- Yeah, too many fics about them ne? Why not Uozumi? Akagi? We need a change! *pumps fist* No offense to all of the other OC fics there. You're all good.

Dark Shadow -- I'm hurryin'! I'm hurryin'! =D

seiyo -- *sticks out tongue*

I seem to have gotten a lot of response from Chinese people *waves to all the Chinese* Houfa doesn't represent you too well, do you think *kicks Houfa* I'm so mean *cackles* Errr…yeah. Please don't kill me. Please.

CHAPTER TWO - Threats

Basketball player Fukuda stole into his classroom the same way he always did. Quietly. However, his mind certainly wasn't quiet today. The afternoon of yesterday had been utter _pandemonium_.

"Fu - ku - chan!" His seatmate greeted him cheerfully. His name, which we really have no business of knowing, but for purposes of convenience, was Murakami.

"Murakami." Fukuda acknowledged him with a slight cock of the head.

"Fuku-chan, is it true?"

Fukuda's ears pricked. _Not again_… "What?"

Murakami's eyes shone like pearls. "That you're actually the long-lost son of a princess!?"

"Che. For goodness's sake, if you're going to spread some gossip, get it right first." Fukuda gritted his teeth. He plopped his arms on the desk and dropped his head on top of them. He didn't need anyone's prying for now. Not only did he NOT get some sleep the night before - because everyone kept calling him on the phone - he was actually haunted by nightmares of someone chasing him with a lasso on one hand and a gold ring on the other.

"Lin Houfa…_Princess _Lin Houfa. Che." his thoughts sneered.

Who the hell was that girl, and why did she even introduce herself as a princess? Princesses didn't exist now… And most of all, why had she given him the most pathetic and unbelievable proposal of the century? What did she actually mean by:

__

I am seriously not getting hitched to the likes of you.

How detestable. If she really was a princess, her manners would have been definitely UNLIKE what she had already displayed. Everyone else in the basketball team (except for Sendoh, but that guy wasn't always right in the head anyway) seemed to be - no, _was_ smitten by her. Yet to Fukuda, that screeching voice of hers was already a major turn-off. A sign which warned 'Danger! Here be witches' and could be seen from miles away.

Maybe if she was more refined, more temperate in her ways. If she was…if she was…

If she was someone like--

"Hey, Fukuda-kun!"

Fukuda's head raised upwards immediately at the sound of that female voice.

Inoue Ruriko. Short brown hair and big brown eyes. Not too tall nor too short. Wears conservative-length skirt. Doesn't wear make-up. Carries a cellphone in a pink bag attached to her pocket for easy contact. Soft-spoken unless in a meeting. President of Class 2-5.

In other words, Fukuda's longtime crush.

She was walking towards his desk, making him sit up immediately. Murakami pretended not to notice and checked his nails instead.

"Fukuda-kun?" Ruriko repeated, mouthing every syllable slowly.

"Ruriko-san." acknowledged Fukuda. Unlike other guys on campus, Fukuda could easily keep his cool around certain people. That didn't mean his mind wasn't running in all directions, however.

"I heard some strange rumors about you circulating throughout the school."

"Oh, I know, I know! Call on me!" Murakami started jumping in his seat. Fukuda threw him a deadly glare, which he found out was to no avail.

"It's about the princess, isn't it?"

Ruriko's precious face was scarred by the traces of confusion on it.

"Ruriko-san…!" was what Fukuda could only whisper.

She looked at him, to his secret delight. "Yes, it was about a princess." She clasped her hands together. "Fukuda-kun, you are engaged to a Chinese princess?"

Oh, she was certainly heavenly AND smart! She even got the rumor right! Fukuda's face was one of glee, but he suddenly realized where he was venturing. The stoic face returned. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on. They're just rumors." He shrugged.

"They're just rumors…for now?" She pressed on.

"What's she look like, Fuku-chan? Is she beautiful? Is she rich? That guy from your team…number 6, I think…I heard he walked into a wall this morning. Was it because of the princess?"

Fukuda wished he had some tape right now. Heavy-duty scotch tape, to be exact. Suddenly, he heard the familiar, yet still uncanny sound of running feet. It sent shivers up his spine.

It was coming to the classroom.

Tables jiggled. Students fell out of their chairs. The ceiling shook and cement peeled.

"It's the end of the world!" someone shrieked, and a lot of screams followed.

Much to Fukuda's dismay, Ruriko was sensible enough to hide beneath a table. She didn't conveniently stumble to his arms, or something. Life was hard.

He waited for the doors to open. They did.

Sunlight shone, like a huge spotlight, on the tiny figure of the Princess Lin Houfa.

She wasn't wearing the jade silk dress, now. Instead, she was actually wearing a _red_ silk dress, the silk fitting curves which actually seemed to be in the right places. The jet black hair was still in a bun, with curls dangling on the sides of her smooth and almost-perfect face. The mascara set off her dark eyes against creamy skin. She was alluring, Fukuda had to give her that. But not beautiful. His eyes flitted back to Ruriko (whose mouth was open, aghast) for good measure.

Beside him, Murakami fainted. Every other guy in the room followed his example.

Houfa's hand gripped the doorway tightly, as she panted.

Fukuda raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward, unconsciously trying to protect Ruriko.

Houfa took a deep breath.

"Ruriko-san, cover your ears--!"

"FUKUDA KITCHOOOOOOO!!! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU, THEY'LL NEVER MAKE ME, AND ESPECIALLY YOU WON'T MAKE ME DO SUCH AN ABSURD THING!!!"

She was a second too late. Ruriko's eyes spiraled before she fell to the floor. Fukuda, however, was too intent at a staring match with the princess to catch her.

"Who said I wanted to marry you!?" He spat out.

She blinked, almost as if she was caught off-guard. It was only a split second, though.

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT SUCH SMALL THINGS!!! THE THING I CAN'T TAKE IS WHY I HAVE TO SUFFER BROODING IN MY HOUSE JUST BECAUSE I STILL CAN'T GET MY RIGHTFUL INHERITANCE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL MY MISERIES!!!"

"I only met you yesterday!"

"DON'T TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS!!!"

"Stop yelling! See what you have done--" He angrily whipped his arm around, when he gasped. His voice shook. "Ruriko-san!" The fallen figure of Ruriko had pierced his heart.

"What?!" Houfa's voice softened a bit. Just A BIT.

***

He was in a grumbling sort of mood, coupled with worries making his heart thump against his chest, but there was also a twinge of glee as he stared at the figure of the Princess Lin Houfa-

Tied to a chair, that was.

With a gag over her mouth.

Just moments ago, Ruriko had been brought to the school clinic by Murakami and the other guys. Fukuda was almost at the edge of his seat, worrying if she was in good hands. (Murakami certainly didn't account for as good.) He couldn't go with them - he couldn't even remember what exactly happened, and why he was in the Head Office.

A woman in her early thirties, with Japanese features and stern looks, hovered in front of them. She held something in her hand - was that a whip?

__

Now he remembered why he had been bamboozled into going here. The Principal had also disappeared, scurrying off somewhere.

"Fukuda Kitcho-san, are we correct?" she asked, her voice crisp as toasted bread crusts.

He nodded grudgingly.

"I am Doi Hanako, but I am more commonly known as 'the Black Sakura'. You may call me Sakura then. I serve as the Princess Houfa's chief attendant during her stay here in Japan. Next to me is Sonoda-san. We are entrusted with the safety on the Princess-"

The black leather jacket she wore looked really convincing.

"-and of course, the task of finding _you_, her soon-to-be fiancee."

Houfa started squirming in her seat, trying to get out of the bonds. "Mmph nmph gmph umph mmph-mmph mmph!!!"

Fukuda translated it as: "I'm not going to marry him!"

Old man Sonoda was still cowering in the corner, intent on giving his superior the center stage. 

"What do you…all of you have to do with me?" Fukuda asked. He couldn't stare into Sakura's eyes, though.

The whip cracked, making him - rather, his heart - jump slightly. His body remained impassive and his eyes blank.

"I will tell you why we are here.

The Princess Houfa is the only surviving descendant of the last emperor." _Crack!_ This time everyone else jumped at the sound. "Her royal blood comes from her mother's side. A month ago, her grandfather and guardian (bless him) passed away, leaving her to inherit ALL of the family's remaining wealth and property." 

__

Crack! Fukuda's eyes popped out - then they returned back in. 

"However, Houfa-sama is not pleased, because she has not enjoyed her as much as she has wanted." _Crack!_

Houfa's head bobbed up and down frantically in reply, until Sakura threw an icy glare to her direction. She sat still immediately.

Fukuda didn't know where he found the courage to speak up, but he did. "So she's a rich princess now, is she… what do you need me for then--"

__

CRACK! 

Fukuda shuddered.

"Please do not interrupt Sakura-san while she is talking." Sonoda's trembling warning was too late. 

Sakura cleared her throat. "She has not yet received a part of her inheritance - DUE to the fact that Lin-ojiisan has added this clause to his will: that Houfa-sama must marry a man named Fukuda Kitcho. Then she will receive them, and share them with the one named."

__

I am going crazy, Fukuda assured himself. _I am being forced to marry someone I only met once, and by doing that, I will gain riches that are beyond my knowing._

Go me.

"We do not know how Lin-ojiisan has come to know of you, or what is your connection to him. But we have searched the whole of Japan for you, Fukuda Kitcho. Now you must work with us."

Was it just him or did that feel like a threat? Not that the whip didn't threaten him before…

"I am sure you will have no trouble agreeing to the terms."

Now that really seemed like a threat.

"You will marry the Princess Houfa-" Sakura glared at a squirming Houfa again, "-and in return get half of the Lin wealth, a prestigious status, and of course, a beautiful wife."

"I'm not--"

"Mmph mmph--!"

__

CRACK!

"However, even after stating these terms, I _still_ sense a bit of disagreement from both sides. This cannot be. Sonoda-san and I must finish our tasks, being the Princess Houfa's attendants, serving the Lin family as their contact in Japan for years. We will take her back to China when she has her rightful inheritance. Therefore, I have thought of something that might make it easier for the both of you."

She walked towards Houfa's chair, the heels of her boots echoing in the room. With one hand she grasped the whip. Houfa looked at her with pleading eyes.

Even Fukuda's eyes widened. _Is she… Is she going to get rid of her for me!_ The corners of his lips turned up. _I knew this lady was on my side._

"Houfa-sama, we agreed to this."

Houfa shook her head, whining.

"You must stop acting like a child. You're going to get married soon."

She shook her head.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Please do not forget that Sonoda-san holds THE ONE THING that is most dearest to you."

The little princess's gasp could be heard, even through the gag. She glanced at Sonoda, her eyes scared, and immediately nodded back to Sakura. Fukuda, again, was confused. People could be so strange. Why was he the only normal one?

__

OH NO! His thoughts screamed. Sakura was taking off the gag!

Houfa shook his head, the curled locks on the sides of her head bouncing, as she tried to remove the feeling of the gag. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

What followed surprised even the most dazed of people, namely Fukuda.

"Would Fukuda Kitcho-san kindly accept our invitation to stay for the weekend at the Lin residence and maybe adjust himself to his new home, earning the respect of his soon-to-be attendants and finally, agree to the terms of marrying ME." She said all of that in one breath, opened her eyes, and of course, glared.

It was surprising how different her voice was when she wasn't yelling or screaming. It was even child-like, innocent.

"Well?" Houfa demanded. Sakura shushed her.

"Can I bring friends?" He asked calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED FRIENDS FOR!? IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GOING TO EAT YOU! AS IF WE'D EVEN WISH TO EAT YOU!"

"Yes, you may. For your own protection." interrupted Sakura.

Fukuda didn't know whether to feel grateful or terrified.

Houfa sniffed. "Hmph! It doesn't matter anyway! My house can even support EVERYONE in this MEASLY SCHOOL OF YOURS!"

__

We'll see about that.

"We'll see you on Friday evening then, Fukuda Kitcho-san. Bring your friends."

"Yeah, whatever! Bring your friends as if they'd--" She suddenly gasped, and her face brightened like a thousand fireflies. "Ooooh! Yes, bring them with you! SENDOH-SAAAAAAAAN!!!" Houfa shrieked. She wriggled in her chair (Sakura didn't release her yet) and started singing and praising the name of the Ryonan ace.

He was surprised, but didn't show it. "Do you even know who Sendoh is?" Fukuda rolled his eyes.

"Of course! WHAT'D YOU TAKE ME FOR!? I have my sources."

__

CRACK! Sakura's whip shut them up again. "We're leaving, Houfa-sama. Come on, Sonoda-san." She beckoned to the old man at the corner, who all but jumped to follow the command.

Fukuda sighed, a sigh of pain, suffering, and bewilderment at the steaming pot of events that he had been mysteriously dropped in. _Ruriko-san…where are you when I need you?_

Oh yeah, the clinic. Must go to the clinic. 

author's additions -- Hee. OOC madness. Anyway, some clarifications. Houfa isn't really a princess _princess_ - she's just a descendant, because as Silhouette-san has pointed out many, many times now: princesses don't exist these times. XD On WHY Houfa exists…and insists being a princess…well, we'll see more about that in the next chapters hopefully. Or maybe because I just am weird. And on WHY Houfa doesn't act like a princess should… ^^; here's a clue however - culture shock.

Bai chi = me x_x

Please review. Onegaishimasu~~~!

Last note -- I love writing about Ryonan for some reason. =_= But Shohoku is my favorite team! *bites lip*


	3. Three: Seduction

This is the third chapter to "My Fair Lady", a Fukuda x OC, and the author, Shirodachi, is stupid.

*climbs the platform and clears throat* I would like to thank Silhouette Panther (Eddie-san) for my free Chinese lessons. XD I am ever so grateful. Yes I'm not sarcastic. I'm not! I'm not! Believe me… *cries*

Can't believe I let a week pass before I finally finished this thing . I hope now to chuck out two chapters per week. The sooner I finish this, the better. And the chapters are getting longer and longer…the first one had 5 pages, the second 7, and this one 10.

Wow, I'm responding to reviews again.

SP: My ever-so-gracious teacher. =) I hope I did justice to your free lessons.

lambie: Thank my ever-so-gracious teacher for my little Chinese.

tensaispira: Hey, well, Fukuda's still young, and he's male…of course he's bound to have a crush!

Frack: *scratches head* I think it has something to do with the will. Actually I think Sakura and the others expected that Fukuda (whoever he was supposed to be) would LOVE to get married to someone like Houfa. (Think of all the perks!)

Lazuli: Ikaw din. XP

ayu: I never thought I'd fall for spiky too. *_* Did I just say that out loud…

Dinette: Wow! I portrayed him perfectly? x_X He's not majorly OOC!? *weeps*

frozenfemale: Aw, Angie, I love your fics too. XP Unfortunately, by not making Sendoh hentai, I am making Koshino… *gomengomengomen*

sLL: *cheers for Kitcho too XD*

Melpomene Melancholica: *glomps* Yes, Ryonan! hoo-hoo! I love writing about Ryonan!

Because I'm bad, I would like to plug. We have a Slam Dunk RP journals going on. Role-playing journals. ^^ Kindly read and comment on the journals! XD http://limitedhate.net/sdf/K Thanks!

Rukawa's journal is http://ujournal.org/users/super_rookie

Koshino's journal is http://ujournal.org/users/hirokun

And many more…

CHAPTER THREE - Seduction

__

How did such a splendid and ostentatious palace emerge in Kanagawa?

That was the question everyone had in mind that Friday afternoon. Of course, there was also the question _Where's the beautiful princess?_ In front of the twelve-foot-high gates, a thousand or more young men gathered, wearing Ryonan uniforms. Murmurs resonated throughout the crowd.

Hikoichi's neck was hurting from the strain of looking up, but he continued to stare in awe, notebook in hand. "Is this - is this the palace of the Emperor?" he whispered to himself.

"Of course not, Hikoichi."

The deep voice made him turn around swiftly.

"We're still in Japan, Hikoichi, although the setting around here has quite changed." Taoka gestured to the high mountains and flowing rivers that surrounded the palace on the hill. "What's more, even though we Japanese still honor our Emperor, in China he doesn't exist anymore." He stroked his chin, the same way he did when he was analyzing a game. "Which bothers me. If the Chinese Emperor doesn't exist now, Houfa shouldn't really be here too. But what is this place then?"

"Uhh…Taoka-sensei! I didn't know you were here. You want to see Houfa-sama too?"

The Ryonan coach started fidgeting, uncomfortable. "I…was invited."

"Oi, Moichi! Come over here! We've seen a spot that may help us see the beautiful girl!" a voice yelled from the crowd. It sounded like one of the faculty. The _old_ faculty. Taoka turned red, and hastily said good-bye to Hikoichi.

"This is rad, dude! At first I thought he was joking, but--"

"--can't get the princess, then I'll get my own share of treasure--"

"--you suck up to her, while I--"

Hikoichi's fist clenched around his pen. How dare those people talk about Houfa-sama like that! And in front of her house! When Fukuda told the whole team (in his usual sullen way) that he was inviting them to spend a weekend at the house, Hikoichi trembled with excitement. At least he had the opportunity to get to know the Princess better, before she got married to his teammate. But then, the PA system suddenly crackled with static early this afternoon, and the Principal announced:

"Fukuda Kitcho of Class 2-5 is inviting EVERYONE, I repeat - EVERYONE in Ryonan (that includes me) to spend the weekend at the Princess Lin Houfa's house. Assembly will be in front of the school after classes."

Hikoichi couldn't believe his ears.

And he couldn't believe his eyes either, when a swarm of high-school students - ALL BOYS - met him at the gate of the school. Apparently Houfa-sama's reputation (and beauty) preceded her.

The swarm of boys marched, following Fukuda, to the house - which wasn't a house, in Hikoichi's opinion. It was a palace, fit for a Princess.

He opened his notebook to write again, but a picture stopped him. Oh yes, how could he have forgotten? He had inserted his picture of Lin Houfa inside the notebook.

"Houfa-sama…" Time seemed to stop for him. Thankfully, no drool came trickling out from him.

"What are you staring at, Hikoichi? You look like a zombie." A hand clapped on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hikoichi? You're here too?" Sendoh appeared out of nowhere and asked the freshman. With him was a bored-looking Koshino and a sullen-faced Fukuda.

"Of course he is, Sendoh." Koshino said matter-of-factly. His hand was still on Hikoichi's shoulder. "Fukuda DID invite the WHOLE school into coming here--hey!" A glimpse, and Koshino knew what was inserted in Hikoichi's notebook. "You have a picture of Houfa! Where'd you get it?"

"It's Houfa-sama--" Hikoichi automatically corrected, but then realized what his senior just said. "Um…er…I have my sources."

Fukuda, who was silent for the most part, suddenly spoke up. "You showed her your notebook in exchange for that picture, didn't you?"

Hikoichi shrank back from everyone's gaze. "I…I…"

"Stop it Hikoichi." warned Koshino. "She's engaged already."

"She is not." Fukuda informed coldly.

"It doesn't matter. She knows she's going to get married soon. She's just _flirting_ with you, Hikoichi. Don't let that beauty blind you."

"Oh really, Koshino?" Uekusa popped out from behind the Number 6 player. "Then why is your hand slinking to filch the picture out of Aida's notebook?"

Koshino quickly withdrew his hand and put it behind his back, blushing furiously. Sendoh burst out laughing, and didn't stop until Koshino glared daggers at him.

Now it was Fukuda who was looking bored. He kept looking at his watch. Hikoichi didn't even notice until now that Fukuda wore a watch. It was already four-thirty.

"Did you bring the things I told you to bring?" his quiet voice asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Uekusa said, confused.

"I told you about them during practice. I'm still not sure if you guys can handle her, so I reminded to bring _earmuffs_."

Uekusa did a double-take. "EARMUFFS?"

Hikoichi groped inside his bag, and pulled out a pair of pink earmuffs. "I've got mine!"

Koshino snickered. "Here's mine." He showed them his blue-and-white earmuffs. "Ryonan colors." He pulled out another pair, this time yellow. "Oi, Sendoh. You forgot yours in my house last winter. My mother found them. Didn't you ever think of looking for them?"

"Hey, thanks! I missed these." Sendoh grabbed the pair and fit them snugly over his ears.

By this time Uekusa was cracking up. "What are you three doing!" They were now trying on their own earmuffs. "What's a pair of earmuffs going to do to you?"

"You didn't bring earmuffs, Uekusa?" Fukuda asked.

"No, of course not! I thought you were just joking. Why'd you let them take you so seriously?"

Just then, from the top floor of the palatial Lin residence, a dark head poked out of an open window. Everyone looked up and gasped. "It's--!"

The head looked down. And shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One by one, the men who gathered in front of the palace fell down in a dead faint. Only four people were left standing - Fukuda, Koshino, Sendoh, and Hikoichi. The air was silent once more.

"I _knew_ she was going to do that." muttered Fukuda.

Koshino shuddered. "Thank goodness for these earmuffs." He looked around. "Uekusa?"

"He's not with us anymore." sobbed Hikoichi.

"Don't be silly!"

The conversation was broken when the twelve-foot high gates opened. They stood frozen. A girl came running outside, straight towards them. It was Houfa.

"Sendoh-saaaan!" She sang as she flew to the Ryonan ace.

Sendoh caught her in the middle before she could lock him in a tight embrace. "Houfa." he smiled helplessly.

"Sendoh-saaaan! I missed you soooooo much!" She squealed and tried to hug him again. Sendoh kept her at arm's length, however. The little princess only weighed about a half of his weight, and when he set her down, only reached to his elbow.

Fukuda looked away in disgust. Koshino and Hikoichi stared.

Houfa wasn't wearing a silk dress, the kind that she wore when they met her. She was wearing a white silk frock - that looked so much like a nightgown - and it reached only to her knees.

She was obviously disappointed when Sendoh let go of her. Then she glanced at the two who were staring at her like a pair of idiots. "Oh. You might like to give your friends these." She threw a glare to Fukuda before handing him two small, pink pills. "They're a secret concoction by our family. It's called 'The Precious Attraction-Inhibitor Pill'."

Fukuda's eyebrow raised in reply. Without a word, he gave one to Koshino and one to Hikoichi. "Eat this." When they wouldn't close their mouths, which were frozen in awe, he tapped their chins forcefully.

"Ow!" Koshino suddenly cried out. "I bit my tongue!"

Hikoichi didn't stop staring, however. At least the life in his eyes had returned. "Houfa-sama…" he mouthed.

"Oh. It's you, Hikoichi." She looked at him shortly and returned to worshipping Sendoh.

"Why did you scream like that?" Fukuda took a step forward. "So you wouldn't have to take in everyone I brought? I thought you said _the whole school_."

"Did you actually think _my palace_ couldn't support all of you? And besides, I didn't scream intentionally. I just looked out the window to get a breath of fresh air - and then I saw Sendoh-san…" Her dark eyes turned dreamy.

Sendoh shrugged, a puzzled smile on his face.

"Or is it Aki-chan!" She clapped her hands in delight. Even Sendoh had to color a bit when she called him by her first name.

"O-hime-sama." A weak voice came from the gates. "It's time you let our guests in."

"I know, I know Sonoda-san." She grumbled. She turned to Sendoh and her face brightened. "Aki-chan? Would you like to accompany me to my house?" She offered with a sickly-sweet smile.

"I wouldn't mind." he blurted out. "Ouch!" Fukuda, of all people, had elbowed him.

Houfa glared at her supposed fiancé. "Oh, and you three. You can accompany me too." They entered the courtyard of the Lin residence, the princess latched on Sendoh's arm, while the other three followed.

"What's going to happen to our schoolmates?" Koshino asked Fukuda as they walked towards the inner palace. He looked back and shuddered. The fallen men looked like corpses from a battle.

"Oh, Sakura-san will see to them." Houfa answered lightly. "They're not going to stay there though. Instead, they'll be returned to your measly school."

"At least we go to school. You obviously don't." Fukuda retorted.

"Hah! You think so?" Houfa turned around and stuck out her tongue, un-princesslike. "Well it's because I'm obviously smarter than the rest of you that I don't have to go to school!"

Koshino, Fukuda, and Sendoh looked at each other. "Home-schooled."

"EH!?"

"_Gong-zhu, welcome back_." Female voices chorused when they were ushered into the palace proper. A line of women, ranging from all ages, greeted them.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wow!" Hikoichi's jaw dropped. "You've…got a lot of helpers, Houfa-sama!"

"You think so, Hikoichi?" Houfa's face lit up. Then her eyes became suspicious. "You're not suggesting I need a lot of help to get around, aren't you?"

"No, no! Of course not!" The poor freshman looked like he was about to cry.

"What are they saying?" Koshino whispered to his teammates. "Doesn't sound like Japanese."

Houfa turned to him while still on Sendoh's arm. "All of those who work and care for this house are Chinese," she explained. "Except for Sonoda-san and Sakura-san. Sakura-san says it's so I can be at home."

"Oh. No wonder they all look good." Koshino stared at the line, unblinking. Fukuda jabbed him.

"Who are Sonoda-san and Sakura-san?" Hikoichi asked.

"You'll get to meet them later. Oh, Sonoda-san was at the gate a while ago. It doesn't matter anyway." A slow grin crept up on Houfa's stunningly beautiful face. "Sendoh-san…" she cooed, "please escort me to a tour of my house…"

They moved like a procession across the long hallway filled with muted orange lights. 

"Do you need an escort to tour your _own_ house?!" Koshino muttered.

Fukuda's head nodded sullenly in agreement. He certainly had no idea where they were getting to.

***

"And this is my _exercise_ chamber!"

"Oh," panted Sendoh, "I see, I see…"

"Water…" Koshino's eyes were closing and his body swayed forward. Luckily the wall was there to catch him.

"What's wrong with you, Sendoh-san?" Houfa asked, concerned, but there was a puzzled look on her face.

Sendoh dismissed his obviously sweating face with a wave of his hand, and smiled. The other three weren't doing so well, however. Koshino was in a near-dead state from thirst, Hikoichi was only able to stand up with the presence of Houfa, and Fukuda--

Fukuda had a permanent frown fixed on his mouth.

"We've been through three floors and looked at ALL the rooms - study chambers, music chambers, sewing chambers, PILLOW-FIGHTING chambers - now this?" He counted with his fingers. "How long is this tour going to take? How many rooms does this damned place have?" He demanded in his quiet manner.

"That pillow-fighting chamber was nice."

"…shut up, Sendoh."

Houfa whirled around to point an accusing finger at Fukuda. "Hah! You didn't believe that I could accommodate your whole school, didn't you?" She made a face. Fukuda gritted his teeth as irritation gradually built up in him, ever since he had set foot in this palace.

__

There goes the wealthy lifestyle. He swore to himself that he would never, ever, marry someone as spoiled as this Chinese 'princess'. 

Now if it was Ruriko-san…some stupid figures wouldn't really matter.

"The truth is, Houfa-san, we're a bit tired from all the walking." Sendoh interjected.

"Ehhhh!? But we've still got TWO more floors to go!" she exclaimed.

"You _could_ tour this whole house in a span of a half-day, but we - we've never had the opportunity to look at a house such as yours until now. So forgive us if we're not in shape."

"Aw, why didn't you say you were tired already, Sendoh-san!" Again, Sendoh's charm had worked on the princess. No - Sendoh's charm worked on _anybody_.

Fukuda, being very un-Fukuda, rolled his eyes. "He just did." he muttered.

"Let me take you to my resting chamber." She tried to take his hand, but Sendoh (Fukuda didn't know if he intended to) stuck his hands in his pockets. She just giggled and clung to his arm though. "Of course, not my _private_ chambers." She said teasingly.

__

Just him? But of course… He simmered, when she looked over her shoulder.

"And I'm sure you three can manage _just_ fine. Especially you." She narrowed her eyes at Fukuda's direction.

Sendoh was forced to drag his feet as the little princess pulled his arm towards yet another flight of stairs. Upon seeing this new challenge, Koshino fainted.

"Houfa-sama..! Wait for me, please!" Hikoichi called with a pleading voice and ran towards the couple.

Fukuda stood where he was, his eyes following intensely as he watched the three go. Then he turned to the half-dead Koshino…and poked him. 

"Can you stand up?

"Water…"

***

"How are you feeling, Sendoh-san?"

"I'm fine Houfa, thank you very much."

"Anything for _you_, Sendoh-san…!"

Sendoh laughed nervously.

"This room looks very nice, Houfa-sama!" praised Hikoichi. He was examining every nook and cranny, scrutinizing the drapes and inspecting the decor on the walls. He was also annoying Fukuda what with his restlessness and lack of aptitude in staying put.

"This is nothing compared to my private chambers." Houfa said haughtily. She was lounging on one of the small beds, surrounded by cushions. She was also showing a lot of leg by the way she was positioned.

Sendoh, of course, got the seat of honor on the dais, where the bed was located. Koshino was just blissful to have drunk a whole pitcher of water, and was contented to resting peacefully on the sofa across the room.

Fukuda sat brooding on the other end, staring out the window. The sky had become a velvet cloth of darkness with the stars as sparkling jewels sewn on it.

"Wow! What does this button do?"

"It makes a dress wearable..?" Koshino answered sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

There was a timid knock on the door, and it opened a crack.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB OUR REST!!!" Houfa's voice raised as she sat up on the bed.

A trembling maid entered, and immediately went to her knees and bowed. "_Forgive me Gong-zhu, but this is a matter about your guests' rooms…they are all ready._"

Koshino's eyes opened. "What did she say?" he asked out loud.

"_Fine. Leave with my permission._" Houfa waved the poor girl out, which Koshino followed with a gaze. She looked at the four young men. Somehow, Fukuda could tell she was up to something. There it was again - that sickeningly-sweet grin (which was mostly locked on the Ryonan ace):

"I'm afraid we only have three rooms left." She fluttered her eyes innocently.

Hikoichi returned to the middle of the room. "Okay, gotta check…there's me, Fukuda-san, Koshino-san, and Sendoh-san…" His face paled. "That makes four!"

"And there are only three rooms." Koshino said gravely.

Fukuda's eyes narrowed as he wondered what was going on in Houfa's mind. It was easy to guess however, the way she looked at Sendoh.

"So…Sendoh-saaaan…"

The spiky-haired ace turned to look at her, and blanched.

"You can sleep in my room if you want to…"

Smooth, creamy legs slowly slid down from the bed. Sendoh clenched the arms of his chair as the voluptuous, albeit little princess shook her head, letting her long jet-black hair fall across her shoulders. She advanced on the Ryonan ace, letting her tongue slide seductively on her pink lips.

The nightgown was _really_ too short.

Koshino was having a hard time breathing. The floor had already caught a fainted Hikoichi moments ago.

"Ready for your wedding night, Houfa-sama?"

Houfa jumped at the sound of the bland voice, and stopped in her tracks. Sendoh let out a sigh of relief. The double doors opened and the imperial form of Doi Hanako, or Sakura as she was called, entered the room, whip in hand. She was wearing a black leather trenchcoat today, making her look more menacing. Fukuda shuddered, remembering the viciousness of that whip.

"Sakura-san!" gasped Houfa, and quickly scurried off back to the bed.

The boots made no sound on the carpeted floor, and stopped just in front of the fainted body of Hikoichi. She looked down. "One. Two. Three." Sakura counted, and fixed her eyes on Fukuda last. "You have brought three friends with you, Fukuda Kitcho. Are you sure that's enough?"

__

I have no idea what you're talking about, lady… He watched as Sakura woke up the freshman on the floor.

"Who is that?" Koshino asked Fukuda, his breathing back to normal. Before Fukuda could answer (or if he even had the mind to answer), Sakura spoke up.

"Fukuda Kitcho already knows who I am, but you three do not." Her crisp voice rang out, reminding Fukuda of a strict school teacher back in his elementary days. "That is why I have come here to introduce myself. I am Doi Hanako, but more commonly known as 'The Black Sakura'."

"Black Sakura?" Hikoichi blurted out, and almost bit his tongue when he was thrown a glare.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you do not wish to know more about me you may say so."

Hikoichi's heart pounded. "No, no, of course not Sakura-san…" He was close to fainting again.

"Very well. I am the chief attendant to Houfa-sama during her stay here in Japan. I have personally extended an invitation to Fukuda Kitcho and by his request, he has invited you here as well. Please enjoy the comforts of the Imperial home while you are here. If you need anything, call on the myriad of servants that we have."

Thank goodness she wasn't cracking the whip this time. A strained silence fell upon the room as the Black Sakura finished talking. Houfa sulked on the bed, not daring to look at her guardian. Instead, it was Sakura who looked at her.

"Houfa-sama. Let me remind you that I will be expecting results by the end of the weekend. As for all of you," she turned to the young men in the room, "you may now go to your rooms."

There was a pause. No one moved. Finally, Hikoichi managed to speak up again. "But…Houfa-sama said there were only three rooms free."

This was the first time Fukuda had seen Sakura with a different facial expression. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What a good lie you tell, Houfa-sama." she said, a hint of impression in her voice. "If what you say is true, we can easily throw one of your maids out. Or we can clear a room." The harshness in her nature was still evident.

Houfa jumped to her feet, and stamped her foot. "But I want Sendoh-san to STAY WITH ME!!!"

Sendoh blinked and actually colored a bit.

"Nonsense." Sakura looked - she looked _apologetically_ at Sendoh. "Please forgive the Princess's… blunt remarks." she finished. "I'm afraid she still think she can play with other people even though she is engaged already."

"I am NOT!" Houfa screeched.

Hikoichi's face fell as Koshino whispered to him. "I told you, Hikoichi. Stay away from her, she's only flirting with you." The older boy patted the younger one's shoulder. "Besides, you're much better off with a younger girl. Houfa is too old for you."

"We permit her to act this way because she _is_ only _fifteen_ years old."

"And I take it back." Koshino mechanically announced.

Collective apoplexy ensued. 

Koshino's jaw dropped. Fukuda's eyes widened. Hikoichi stood like an ice block. Sendoh blinked. Crickets chirped.

Hikoichi was the first one to recover. "Houfa…Houfa-sama…is…fifteen years old?" he whispered.

"Oh my God, and here I was…how could she have developed…I thought she was eighteen already…" Koshino stared at somewhere he had never let his eyes traveled before. "Sendoh, you pedophile!" he suddenly accused. Sendoh looked back at him blankly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING FIFTEEN!?" Houfa demanded.

Fukuda's voice cut through them all. He stared at Houfa like she had some sort of communicable disease. Taking a leaf out of Hikoichi's book, he could only utter,

"Unbelievable…"


	4. Four: No Progress

It never fails. There will be a time when you will lose interest; when you will lose sight of what you had originally planned. And in my case, it always happens after the third chapter. But Philip Pullman, the author of _His Dark Materials_, once said - you have to keep going. You have to finish what you started. And today I am doing that. I don't promise this will be one of my best works - I'm ashamed to admit I almost forced myself into writing this. Please bear with the flight turbulence and hang on to your seats.

End rant. Commence replies.

nanami27 - ^^; Wow thanks XD Glad you thought this fic was hilarious, because I was planning to make it funny but I often think I fall short in humor. Yes…"darling" Koshino… XD

Lazuli - *slaps Kana*

tensaispira - Yeah! Everybody loves Kosh! *glomp* Hentai Kosh! LOL

frozenfemale - Wah, I don't know what that word means. ;_; Hey, I'm sorry if I haven't read Chapter 11 *bonks self* I'll get onto it…e-mail backlog…

sLL - Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Reviews can really be uplifting ^_~

ayu - Well, Houfa is supposed to be the embodiment of spoiled ^^; So it's like thr four Ryonan boys are actually babysitting…I just noticed there hasn't been any romance yet, lol

End replies. Commence chapter.

CHAPTER 4 - No Progress

Fukuda couldn't sleep. By the way he kept tossing and turning, he could have burrowed himself deep into the bed. He didn't know how many hours he had been sleeping before he was rudely awakened by his biological clock. Unfortunately, it seemed to have miscalculated. Fukuda awoke to find himself staring in total darkness, the sheets covering him up to his neck.

He wished he hadn't taken off his watch. And because he was feeling lazy enough, he thought of guessing the time instead. Usually he could come up with accurate guesses just by listening to and estimating the number of crickets chirping outside. But he wasn't even sure if there were any crickets around here. After all, he wasn't in his own bed - nor his own house - he was staying at the Princess Lin Houfa's stately house.

Rolling over to his side, he cursed, shutting his eyes tightly. Too many images jumped at him again; too many thoughts swimming in his head - perhaps they were the reasons why he couldn't sleep, and not because of the mattress or the flowery incense odor of the room assigned to him. His gray matter demanded to be used.

Fukuda wished they would just go away, and he did something he never thought he would do:

__

One. Two. Three - aw shit, he tripped. This is crazy, anyway. 

Sheep are stupid.

The image of Inoue Ruriko floated into his mind. It only succeeded in keeping him alert, and sent his heart doing somersaults.

He groaned. He blinked at the ceiling. The ceiling blinked back.

By this time he knew had to do something, before absurder things started happening.

__

"Houfa…Houfa-sama…is…fifteen years old?"

__

"Oh my God, and here I was…how could she have developed…I thought she was eighteen already…" 

"Sendoh, you pedophile!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING FIFTEEN!?"

Fukuda gasped. Just like an unforgettable nightmare, he remembered. He remembered what had happened - what had been discovered - before they all retired to bed.

That little, spoilt brat for a princess, who came one fine day to ruin their - no, _his_ life - was only fifteen years old, two years his junior. It came as quite a shock to them, because there _was_ (no doubt about it), the question of… physical developments. 

It just didn't seem quite right for someone of age fifteen.

__

Sakura's face hardened. "Time to sleep, Houfa-sama." Sakura never called Houfa by her title.

"Wa-wait, wait!" Hikoichi interrupted, and suddenly realized that he had just ordered the Black Sakura around. He gulped. "Um…please wait?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Houfa-sama said there were only three rooms available, but we're four." Hikoichi bit his lip and looked down on the floor.

Sakura's boot tapped the floor impatiently. 

"As I said, we can always make room for you. Right now I have to see to Houfa-sama." She marched her way towards the sulking princess and pulled her up to her feet by one arm. "Let's go. And tidy yourself up."

As she waited for the princess to fix her dress and her hair, she caught sight of Sendoh still on the chair, head lost in the clouds.

"You are Sendoh Akira, are you not?" She broke his thoughts.

Sendoh dropped back to Earth upon being questioned. "Yes I am, Ma'am. I'm one of Fukuda's friends." The deep voice rumbled.

Sakura - did she actually look at Sendoh fondly? "I know. I've heard a lot about you from Houfa-sama."

He sat up. "You did?" asked the oblivious Sendoh. "Hope she didn't say anything bad about me."

No Sendoh, do not smile. _Fukuda sent the warning in vain._ Or else you're done for.

__

Sendoh flashed his trademark grin.

Fukuda slapped his forehead. 

Sakura's laugh tinkled in the room. 

"No, dear boy. From what I've heard you're a very nice young man." She gave him a slow wink. "And since we're short on rooms, I thought you might like to know that nice young men are always free to stay in my_ room."_

Maybe there was hope for Sendoh; he certainly wasn't that dense. He froze. "I- I- I think I'll just stay in the Pillow-Fighting chamber." he answered nervously.

Sakura looked disappointed.

He could make out the carved decorations on the ceiling again. Fukuda hissed loudly and got up. There was no use in trying to fall asleep. Besides, too many disturbing people had occupied his mind already. Better to get some exercise rather than being forced to think about them.

__

Why did I ever agree to coming here… Always asking the same question, yet the answer he would never admit to himself.

A few strides and he reached the solitary window of his room. The thick, floor-length drapes shrouded the room in darkness. With one arm, he threw them aside.

The sunlight blinded him for a second, and his arm flew over to shield his eyes. 

It was morning already.

Probably the reason why he couldn't sleep.

***

A couple of stairs and halls after, he reached the door of the chamber where the Ryonan ace was soundly sleeping. Everyone woke up before Sendoh Akira; it was a known fact.

He decided not to knock, just for the hell of it.

The door didn't creak when he opened it, and the chamber looked just the same when they had first seen it - a room full of pillows, of all sizes and shapes. A figure was breathing evenly on the far side of the room, lying on the biggest pillow there was. It was totally wrapped up in sheets, but the spiked hair gave him away. 

There was no real reason to wake him up, and wading through mounds of pillows was not really Fukuda's preferred exercise for the morning, but it was a civic duty to wake the ace - because if they didn't, Sendoh would probably continue to sleep until the next day.

He stopped, hovering before the sleeping figure. Which unusually seemed to be made up of TWO figures.

The hairs on his nape went up. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through him, sending chills through his spine. Could it be? He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, yet the picture became clearer instead. There _were_ TWO figures. One was Sendoh, judging from the length of the figure. The other, cuddled to Sendoh's chest, was small - and short in length. The sheet covering them had contoured smoothly to the curves.

Bursting with unexplained feeling, he threw back the sheet. And gasped.

"Sendoh…you…!"

***

Kill the author when you meet her. - misquoted from Genjo Sanzo, Saiyuki

CLASSIFIED ADS: Looking for capable reviewer to review fanfic. Must be able to criticize constructively. Minimum requirements include ability to type "Nice!" To apply, press 'Go'.


End file.
